The Diary
by Manya91
Summary: Claire and Alice hold a journal/diary when they arrived in Alaska. Rated T for mild sexual content. (as of now, the fiction is complete, but it may always change)
1. Claire's Diary entry 1

AUTHOR NOTE:

Ok, so, everything in Afterlife happened including my fiction Good Things May Come. However, the Umbrella fleet of helicopters didn't. so its completely Umbrella free. So I guess its slightly a/u. well it is anyway, seeing as Claire and Alice probably will never happen *glares at a photo of Paul W.S. Anderson* do I even have to say I don't own the rights of Resident Evil? Cause if I did, Alice and Claire would've been together in Extinction! Claire is keeping a journal out of boredom. Letters in italic is the journal.

Enjoy

_November_

_After Alice had defeated Wesker we had programmed the ship to head for Alaska. Chris had installed the coordinates for a small town named Juneau. Alice and I had a talk after I had started to remember some things from the desert times. I had remembered that we had a thing back then. But after Alice had told me that she had to stay behind while I, and the few people left of my convoy, headed to Alaska we had broken it off. Well, I had broken it off. I couldn't keep waiting for her. I couldn't be alone, now that I remembered what it was like to have someone again. It took us a few months to get to Alaska. But we weren't disappointed when we got there. Mile by mile there was more living landscape. Bright green. Fresh. At one point I could even swear I saw a moose standing in between some trees. I couldn't get enough of the greenery surrounding the Arcadia. I felt Alice walk up next to me, draping her arm around my waist. She said nothing and neither did I. I just leaned in her touch and rested my head on her shoulder. That was two and a half months ago._

_We arrived in Juneau. There was no infection, just like we had thought. Its probably too damn cold for those monsters. A snowstorm had started only two weeks after we had gotten here and we were all stuck in our cabins. Thankfully I was stuck with Alice so I didn't have to put up with some scared little kids. Not that I mind kids. But there is just a time that you cant handle them anymore. When they get on your nerves so frigging much that you just wanna scream. The nights are longer. MUCH longer and I am out of ideas to do anything with my spare time. Alice seems to have quite a lot of ideas on how to kill some time. Good ideas I must admit. Its just the fact its so damn tiring. Who knew Alice could have a sex drive like that. But I don't mind pleasuring her for as long as I can. Cause if I'm being honest, I cant get enough of her either. But, yeah, one can only have that much amount of sex without getting bored of it. Its not like we got a lot of things to try out anymore. We've been stuck in this cabin for two months now._

_Now I've been trying to find different ways to keep myself busy. So far I've made small animals from clothing hangers. Not really succeeding in making the animal I want though. I've tried to draw, with a few pencils that we found in one of the rooms. But I didn't really have the inspiration to do so. So now I'm keeping a journal. Maybe that can keep my mind off this prisonlike cabin we are in. For so long I have loved snow. Ever since I was a little girl, I just wanted to run around in it, make snow angels. Hold a snowball fight with Chris, throwing snow down his coat and scarf. But now, I cant wait for it to go away. Or just melt enough, just so we can push the damn door open. Get some fresh air. Get out of this cabin. Alice noted how I look angry the whole day. Even though I'm not angry. Sure I'm frustrated about not being able to get out. But I'm not mad. I just wanna get out the cabin, get some fresh air._

I stopped writing to look at Alice and smiled while watching her and scribbled something down on the paper.

_She doesn't even know how much I love her…_


	2. Alice's Diary entry 1

_Claire told me to try and write down my thoughts. So I'm trying to. I don't really know what to write down. Claire said she's been writing everything down. How she regained her memories. How she started to remember our relationship again. But I don't have any of those stories. My stories aren't those of happiness and love and good fortune._

_The only happiness I have in my life is when Claire is around. She makes me see the good side in people again. She makes me remember that life isn't only bad. That it isn't just surviving. When I'm with her, I'm living again. I'm human again._

_I know that to the average reader that may sound odd, and I do pray to god this never does get in the hands of a average reader, but she makes me feel so alive. So happy. I didn't want to let myself feel those feelings back in Nevada, because Umbrella was still tracking me._

_They would find out how much she actually means to me and use it against me. They would use her just to hurt me. Just to lure me out so they can test some more new viruses on me. But not anymore. Umbrella has been finally defeated. I can finally show Claire how I really feel._

_But I can't let my guard down just yet. Umbrella has only been defeated a couple months ago. Who knows what else they have in store for us. They might just have a few more operational facilities. And if that is the case then we're still not safe._

_Claire still isn't safe._

_Until the day that I know for sure that Umbrella has been defeated for good, I cant let anyone know how much I care about her. Not even Claire herself._

I stop writing for a moment and look at Claire. Peacefully asleep. I smile at her soft snores. Every time I say she snores she tells me I'm mistaking her for Chris. I chuckle softly and wrote one last sentence on the paper

_She doesn't even know how much I love her…_


End file.
